Connections
by gkdlblbld
Summary: My version, after Breakaway Part 2. She doesn't like him...why can't anyone believe her?  Herp Derp. Eli, Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my version, after Breakaway 2. Enjoy.**

Clare's POV:

"Okay, spill."

I looked up from my salad. Typical Alli, a gossip guru.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Goth Boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's _Elijah._" I corrected. She raised her hands in defense.

"Didn't mean to offend your lover." Alli teased. Dave chuckled.

"I don't even know him!" I cried.

"Doesn't he drive a hearse?" Connor asked. I nodded.

"Why would you like someone who has a _hearse_?" Wesley asked.

"I don't like him!" I announced.

A boy with light brown hair with a beanie walked by.

"If your talking about Eli, he's basically drooling. 'What's up with Clare?' 'Any idea who _Clare_ is?' Ugh." he said.

"Wait, who are you? And who's Eli?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Adam. Eli? Black clothes, drives a hearse, ran over your glasses..." I shrugged.

"You mean Elijah?" I asked. He laughed softly.

"Goes by Eli." I nodded. He smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around." he turned around, earning a death glare from Elij-_Eli._

"See? Even Adam says he likes you." Alli pointed out. Dave nodded.

"He never said that. Elijah's probably fumbled, he might feel guilty about ruining my glasses." I suggested. Welsey teased his hair.

"It's _Eli" _he mimicked. There were laughs around the table.

'Say what you'd like. I have to get to English." I said, standing up.

"Grade 11?" Dave asked. I nodded.

"Cool beans. Catch ya later." Wesley said. I smiled.

In English, there were alot of people I didn't know. I slumped into the chair directly in the middle of the room. This way the teacher doesn't think I'm a slacker or a goody goody. There was a tap on my right shoulder. I looked, but nobody was there. I then heard a hoot from the other side of me. Good one, Adam.

"Har, har, Adam." I said flatly. He punched my shoulder playfully.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be a girl." Adam said. Weird he'd be saying that, I heard he was an FTM. But I have no reason to judge people, since I always get walked on. I watched KC walk in the hallway. _Exhibit A_, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I'll try to be a guy." I deadpanned. Adam gasped.

"Feisty! Just like a friend of mine..." he led on. As if on cue, Eli walked into the room, taking the seat behind me. He made a strange face.

"Great." I muttered.

"I guess there's no being nice to the new kids huh?" Eli asked, referring to my mutter. I blushed.

"Sorry, long lunch period. I'm Clare." I said.

"I know. Eli." he said. I looked over to Adam, who was rolling his eyes.

'Am I boring you?" he asked.

"What? No!" I said, not quite understanding. He made...that face, and turned to Adam.

What was that?

It wasn't a smile, smiles were more...forced. It wasn't a frown, because his expression was happy. It was cute, hot-dare I say...ugh, no! Who knows what kind of trouble he gets into?

"Take your seats!" Ms. Dawes called. Once we were all seated, she began the lesson. Eli and Adam began to whisper. Ms. Dawes frowned.

"Eli, turn around, and wipe that _smirk_ off your face." she said. Smirk! That was it.

'As I was saying I-um, excuse me dear, are you in the wrong room? Aren't you a sophmore?" I didn't know she was talking to me.

"Um, no, I'm definately in this class." I assured. She checked her papers, and went back to the lesson.

A note landed on my desk. I couldn't read most of it, except for the name scribbled at the bottom.

-_Eli_

I took out a pen.

_Maybe you should learn how to write English._

He scoffed behind me. I surpressed a giggle. It landed back on my desk, this time, neater.

_Care to show me around the school?_

I smiled.

_Sure, why not?_

**Nehee! Reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

"Um, okay, gym's that way, bathrooms are over there, and uh, media immersion is down the hallway." I directed. Eli nodded.

"And uh, where is fashion club?" Eli asked. I looked up. He was dead serious. I cleared my throat.

"Um, 408, I think?" I guessed. He laughed.

"So gullible. It's a good thing you're pretty." I blushed.

"I'm not gullible!" I defended. He nodded.

"You're right, you're right. Um, where's the history room?" he asked, scanning his papers.

"Next period, Perino?" I asked. He nodded.

"Follow me, that's my next class." His eyes lightened and...was that a wink? Eli Goldsworthy winked at me!

I weighed my books in my hands. These books got heavier every year. I frowned.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Nothing!" I covered. He looked at me skeptically.

"Spit it out, Blue Eyes." I blushed.

"B-blue eyes?" I asked. He shrugged, blushing a bit.

"Well you know, since your eyes are brown and all..." I hit him playfully. He mocked pain.

"Ouch, violence! I'm a newbie, Clare, your supposed to be nice to us." he said. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door.

"Here, I held the door for you." I said flatly.

"Now we're even." he said, smirking. My stomach churned. Why won't he stop smirking? Jenna walked in.

"Gee, Clarebear, got a new bo? _That _was quick especially for you." Jenna said with a disgusted tone.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend." I moaned. She looked in Eli's direction, who gave a simple death glare.

"Oh, well me and KC are _fantastic._" Jenna said. I rolled my eyes.

"She isn't worth it." Eli mouthed. I blushed.

"Good for you, Jenna." she gave me a confused look and walked away. Eli faced me.

"What's with the she-beast?" he asked.

"Ugh, ex friend." I groaned.

"Girl stuff, I presume?" I nodded.

"Uh, anyways, wanna go to the Dot? We can work on the assignment." Eli said. I laughed.

"It's noon." I pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go." he said. I laughed, and followed.

At the Dot

"Um...chocolate cake." Eli ordered greedily. I looked up from my notebook.

"I'll just have water, Peter." I said warmly.

"Clare?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"God, you look so different! All grown up! How's Darcy?" he asked.

"Good, from what I know." I said looking down.

"Tell her I said hello. You're stuff is coming right up." Peter informed. Eli sent me a weird glance.

"Peter, my sister's ex-boyfriend." I explained before he could ask. He nodded.

"I'm hungry." Eli said with a frown. I laughed.

"Rest assured, your cake will be here soon."

After 20 minutes of working, and watching Eli inhale cake, he frowned.

"I'm bored. Wanna play 20 questions?" Eli asked. I smiled.

"Okay, uh, have you ever considered a guy attractive?" Eli smoothed his hair.

"Only when I look in the mirror." he joked. I scoffed.

"Edwards, are you implying that I am ugly?" I didn't answer.

_No, you're freaking hot._

...I did not just think that.

"Okay, well after that verbal slam, it's your turn. Um, what's one thing nobody knows about you?" I had to think about this.

"That I can...um..." I trailed. I had no idea!

"I can speak fluent Spanish." I said. Alli knew this, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Really?" Eli asked.

"Si!" I replied, giggling. He laughed.

"Okay, who was your favorite actor or actress as a kid?" Eli snapped his fingers.

"Jim Carey." he said proudly.

"In Bruce Almighty." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, um, who was your first kiss?" Eli asked. I blushed.

"KC Guthrie." Eli gasped.

"Football jock? Kind of a violent meathead?" I laughed and nodded.

"That's the one." I said.

"Okay, same question." I said. Eli frowned.

"Um, I well, I kind of haven't..." Eli started shyly.

"You haven't kissed anyone?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Nope." he said, popping his 'p'.

"That's cute." I said lightly. He smirked.

_Maybe I could be his first kiss..._

Ugh, no, bad thoughts.

"Well, as much as I'd like to find out who you have a crush on now, it's getting late. Want a ride?" he asked, getting up.

He was going to ask who I had a crush on? Why would he want to know? Did he like me?

My phone rang. I flipped it open.

"_Omg, Jenna said you and Eli are dating! How could you not tell me?"_ Ugh, Alli.

"Great." I sighed.

"What?" Eli asked. I showed him the text. His eyes scanned it.

"..Oh." he said. Oh? That's it?

"Yeah." A devious smirk plastered on his face.

"I have a plan. We kiss, put it on Twitter, and see what happens. For experimental purposes, of course." Eli explained. I reddened.

"Of course, experimental." I clarified. I bit my lip. This wasn't happening.

He started leaning in.

This is a dream.

His nose brushed mine.

This wasn't real.

His lips pressed mine.

It's just my imagination.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Most definitely, the world hadn't stopped. For proof, I could hear the gentle thumping of my own heart, along with Eli's short, hitched breaths. He pulled away, and I had to use every bone in my body not to grab him and kiss him again.

He smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Got it." he said, waving the phone in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 More reviews?  
And I forgot to say, there is no Julia here, therefore, no hoarding.**

**Enjoy!**

**^o_o^ **

Eli's POV:

I felt a bit...dizzy.

My first kiss.

Clare.

"Got it." I said, breathless. She smiled.

"Good. Do you have Facebook on your phone?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good. Send it. And uh, change your status to in a relationship. Oh, but don't add me." she said. I nodded once again. She frowned.

"You alright?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I just..." I sighed. Was I really doing this?

"Just what?" she asked softly.

Such an angel...

Snap the hell out.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow." I said. Confused, she walked to her doorstep. I drove home, with the faint sound of Morty's broken radio. I slammed my bedroom door and and jumped on my bed, landing roughly on my stomach. I opened my phone, and closed it. I did this several times before forcing it open, and dialing Clare's number. I pressed the 'End' button before it could ring once. Instead of closing it, I went into my pictures. More specifically, the one I was kissing Clare in.

My stomach flipped. She looked so...content in my grip. Fragile, as if I could break her.

Almost as if she was mine to hold.

I called her again.

"Hey, it's Clare, I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you." her voice said. So light and soothing, so...

*beep*

"Oh! Um, hey Clare, uhh. C-can you call me back? Thanks, bye." I stuttered. I leaned back on my headrest.

"I'm such a loser." I said. I looked over to my laptop.

"I wonder if Clare's on..." I thought out loud. I shook my head clear of Clare.

"This is not Clare time. This is Dead Hand time." I said putting on my headphones. I felt my head bob back and forth.

_My pants started to vibrate.._

"Woah." I said out loud, removing my headphones. It was my phone, and Clare was calling.

"Hey Clare. What's up?" I said coolly.

"Listening to my parents go on about who left the milk out. You?"

"L-listening to er...Dead Hand." I stuttered. She laughed.

"So...you called?" she asked. I nodded, but soon realized she couldn't hear nods.

"Um, yeah. About today..." I started.

"What, the Dot?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, not that. It's just that...when we kissed.."

"Don't worry, Eli, try and forget about it, and you don't have to count it as your first." she said in a friendly way.

"No," I said, a bit too quickly. I evened my pace. "It's just...I can't help but wonder if that was _just_ a kiss to throw everyone off..." Clare didn't answer.

"_You bastard!_" I heard Clare's mom say. There was a loud crash.

"Clare?" I asked, timid.

"Yeah, I'm here." Clare said over the crash. "Um, can we talk tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, yep that's fine. See you."

Clare's POV:

I closed my phone. I told him to go, but I wanted him to help.

"You bastard. You think this is funny?" Mom scoffed.

"Very. But, do you think..._this_ is funny?" he asked, throwing a vase at the wall.

"Randall...are you drunk?" Mom asked. He smiled.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm definately wasted. If _that's _what your asking." he slurred. I ran upstairs. I heard slow steps follow me. I turned around.

It was my dad.

"Dad...please." I trembled. His expression angered. He backhanded me square in the eye. I dropped to my knees.

He kneed my stomach and then left me, on the floor, scared and scarred.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare inspected herself in the mirror. She had a gash on her cheek, and the eye above it was blackened. She flipped her hair over to the other side, concealing her marks easily. She winced every time she blinked.

Someone was bound to notice.

But then again, it's not like she was popular or anything.

There was just one problem.

Eli.

She had been such an ass! Hanging up on him like he was just as good as a toenail clipping.

He probably hated her.

She huffed downstairs, avoiding her father who was probably having one ugly-ass hangover. He got up from his bed and moaned. She ran outside, and down the street.

A pair of hands caught her wrist.

"Woah..." Eli stated. Clare sighed.

"Hey, I was just um...taking a walk." Clare sputtered. Eli looked at her strangely.

"Isn't your hair usually on that side?" he asked slowly. Clare forced a smile.

"Yeah, same different. Well um...I gotta go to Alli's, I'll see you around." she said. Eli grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. She slumped into a hunched position.

"There was a crash yesterday on the phone, you're avoiding eye contact, and you flipped your hair." Eli explained.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Clare said.

"Really? Then move your hair." Eli said, not believing her. She put a hand over her covered cheek, swiftly moving the hair from her eye. Eli gasped.

"What? It's just smudged makeup." Clare lied. Eli scoffed.

"Wipe it off, then." he ordered. She shook her head.

"Clare." he growled warningly. She flinched.

"Okay, it's not makeup. Congradulations, Eli wins!" she barked, throwing her hands up and walking in the other direction.

"Clare-" Eli started, but that only made her walk faster. He sighed.

"This girl, will be the death of me." Eli said, before chasing her down. He caught up, panting.

"Clare-you need-help-if you're getting-hit" he breathed. She laughed incredibly.

"Do you think this is easy to go around saying? I don't _want_ him to get busted. Then where will I go, huh? Group home, foster home..." she said, her breathing rate accelerating rapidly. Eli put an arm around her.

"Clare, you can't let him hurt you." he said softly. She looked up.

"But what if they decide the case isn't strong enough? He'll _kill me_." she croaked. He rubbed her shoulder.

"If it comes to that, you can stay with us." Eli soothed.

"Now c'mon, we'll go somewhere to get your mind off of things." Eli said, leading her to Morty.

"I know just the place.." he said out loud. Which was a lie, because he was going to drive to the first place that was open.

"Ice skating?" Clare asked. Eli looked at her.

"What, you don't skate?" Eli asked.

"No, I do, but _you _don't." She said. He shrugged. She ordered the ice skates, knowing his size from a game of 20 questions.

The guy behind the booth was basically undressing Clare with his eyes. Protectively, Eli put his arm around Clare's hips. The guy looked at Clare, then Eli, then his arm. He slid the skates towards them awkwardly and went into the back room.

Eli plopped himself on the seat as Clare tied her skates.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll watch." he said. She shook her head, grabbing the headphones from his neck.

"Hey!" he said standing up.

"Gotta catch me to kill me!" she sang, backing onto the ice. Eli followed despite the fact that he wasn't wearing skates.

Clare glided backwards, smooth as ever, while Eli skid messily on his sneakers. He landed flat on his butt, sending Clare into giggle fits. She skated next to him. He grabbed for her ankle, but she was too fast.

"I don't think so." she said, skating farther. He sighed, leaning on his elbows. Clare looked back at him and pouted.

"What good are you sitting down?" Clare asked, pulling Eli up.

"Go get your skates.." Clare pleaded. He sighed, putting them on. He glided fairly well.

"Who knew you had it in you?" Clare laughed. Suddenly, a chubby six year old whizzed past, sending Clare straight into Eli's arms. Blushing, she pulled away.

"Sorry." she said. Eli shrugged.

"You don't see me complaining." Eli said, smirking. He leaned into Clare, kissing her softly. When she responded to it, he couldn't help himself but pull her in closer. His arms were snug around her waist, her fingers tangled in his hair. Feeling bold, Clare traced Eli's lips with her tongue, earning a moan. Clare took it as an opportunity to seize into Eli's mouth. He pulled her in as close as humanly possible, and she smiled against his lips. His fingers traced patterns on her hips, and out of nowhere, there was a noise of disgust. Both lovestruck teens pulled away.

"Get a room." said the chubby kid, circling them. Clare smiled, staying in the same position. Eli chuckled lowly, reaching down to entwine fingers with Clare.

"Remember what I asked before? If that kiss meant more than what we said?" Eli asked. Clare nodded.

"I don't need an answer anymore." Eli said stupidly. Clare giggled.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked. Clare sighed dazily and nodded.


End file.
